


Long Enough

by Pirateweasel



Category: Lost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 13:38:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pirateweasel/pseuds/Pirateweasel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sawyer told Horace that three years was long enough.  He lied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Long Enough

* * *

 

He lied.

 

Laying in bed that night next to Juliet, listening to her quietly breathing in the dark,  Sawyer could still see Horace.

Horace had sat there; sad, a little angry, and regretful from fighting with his wife and missing the birth of his child.  Fingering the carved wooden necklace that Amy's late husband Paul had worn; Horace had looked at him and asked the question....

"Is three years really long enough to get over someone?"

 

And he had lied to Horace.

Sawyer told Horace that he had loved a girl.  That he had a chance to be with her; and he had missed it.  That time had passed, and now, he couldn't even remember what she looked like.

That three years was absolutely enough time to get over someone.

 

All lies.

 

He lay in the dark, and swallowed down a sudden lump in his throat.  He remembered her.

He could remember everything about her.  The way her hair fell in waves around her face, and tangled in his fingers.  The soft feel of the skin in the middle of her back.  The stubborn clench of her jaw when her mind was made up about something.  The way her eyes told him what she was thinking.  Oh, she could fool almost everyone else, even Jack, if she wanted to; however, you couldn't con a con man.

 

That wasn't what Horace had needed to hear; however, so he had looked the man in the eyes and told him that he had forgotten her.

 

He had lied.  

He could tell you the number and location of every freckle on Kate's face.


End file.
